Over half of the area in a conventional parking lot is used for accessing cars in random order. Each owner wants to be able to have access to his or her car at any given time, regardless of where it is in the lot. Many parking lots are managed by closely spacing the cars, thus restricting access to cars in the interior of the group. Such an arrangement typically results in a doubling of the utilization of the lot. Nonetheless, even with such management techniques, parking space remains at a premium in many heavily congested urban areas.
There is a need for an automobile which is capable of maximizing the storage space available on a parking lot. More specifically, there is a need for an automobile having two important features: 1) the length of a conventional car for safety and 2) a short effective length for parking density. The automobile of the present invention, discussed in greater detail below, has both features but avoids the complexity and cost of the designs in prior art.